From the past to the present
by omasuta-chan
Summary: Kazama Ren, The boy who wants a step closer to his ex homeroom teacher, Yamaguchi Kumiko, a woman who's always single, and a former student who's comeback, ready to snatch her heart
1. Prologue

xXx

It's been a week since Akadou's 3-D graduation

Kazama Ren walks to the school gate

Hoping to get a glimpse of her

The one who he respects the most

But not only that

But attracts him too

The woman who _was_ his homeroom teacher

The woman who understands his thoughts

The woman who always helps him and his friends

The woman who cried for him when he's on a coma

Her warmth when holding his hand tightly

Her tears…for him

He realized that behind her unbelievable strength

She's fragile too

She's a woman after all

And he wants to protect her

He wants to be beside her

And he wants her to notice him

Not as her student

But as a man

"Kazama?"

A feminine voice that's very familiar to him

He turns his body

And finds the woman that he adores so much is in front of him

"Yankumi…."

He is stunned

"What're you doing here?"

She asked curiously

The poor boy starts to think random resons to answer the question

He scratches his head

The girl smiled

"Do you……miss me?"

She asked slyly

Straight to the point

"Just passing by…"

A very lame answer

The school bell rings

"GOSH! I need to hurry….how about tonight we have a little reunion with the boys…on Kuma's place"

She asked

"That'll be fun..I'll tell the others"

"Okay then! See later"

She quickly runs through the school gate

He looks at her until she disappeared from his vision

"YES!"

He grin

…

That night Kumiko and 3D boys have a great time

They talked about the sweet memories when they're still at Akadou

Laughter fill Kuma's place

"Um..Yankumi….."

Kuma tries to call his former sensei

"What is it Kuma?"

She asked with a happy smile

"….Nothing.."

Kumiko wrinkled her brows confused with him

But her attention quickly swift to one of the boys who called her

"Maybe…it'll better as a surprise"

Kuma whispered to himself

The reunion ended at 11 pm

The boys walk separate ways to their homes

Kazama Ren insisted that he will walk her home

Yankumi finally agreed

As they walk together

Ogata, Ichimura, Kamiya, Kuraki and Honjo give Ren thumbs up

Cheering for him

Making Ren frown a bit

"So..Kazama…what'll you do? College or Work?"

Kumiko asked as they continues to walk

Looking at the boy besides her

"My sister insisted that I should go to college…But I don't want to burden her too much..so I'll take part time jobs too…"

She smiled

He tries hard to compose himself against that sweet smile of hers

"So when will you attend college?"

"Maybe next year…I need to study hard…"

"Need I to help?"

She offers

A big chance for him

But as he wants to answer

Kumiko bumps someone

Unluckily for her… a drunk man…

And he's with his other drunken friends

"Whatcha..hic..problem missy?!"

The drunken man pulled her collar

"YOU!"

As Kazama wants to released her

Someone else did it

Swiftly the hands that holds her collar loose it's power when the other hand was twist behind his back

The darkness prevents them to see her saviour

"ittai..ittai!!"

"Leave"

A deep voice with a commanding tone

The drunken man quickly runs

His friends follow

"It's been a long time..Yankumi"

The moonlight gives them access to the saviour's face

And Kumiko feels familiar with him

Realization hits her

"Shin?"

"Glad you still remember me…"

He said with his trademark smirk

To be continued…

xXx


	2. Double Surprises

Finally I continued this... I'm concentrating on making other fics so this ine was done a bit late...

I'm quite surprised to see that are many reviews XDDD

So Happy

your reviews are food to my soul lol

Enjoy

**Double Surprises**

.

.

Kumiko couldn't hold her gaze at the man standing in front of her

The boyish feature has gone

His long hair is now shorter and straight

His bangs almost covered the right side of his face

Sharp black eyes that could see through every soul

A body that's not as muscular as weight lifting athletes

But enough to make people say he's sexy

.

And his playful smirk

.

He holds a backpack

Looks like he just comes from the airport

.

"SHIN!"

Kumiko runs towards him

.

"Hey, you're choking me!!"

He complained but never left his smile

Finally she release her hug

Making him miss her warmth

.

Kumiko turns her head towards Ren

"Ren, let me introduce you my first student, Sawada Shin"

She said with a cheerful smile

.

Ren walks to him

Feeling a bit irritated after watching the scene

Shin gives him his right hand

Hesitating a bit, Ren finally took the hand for a handshake

.

Shin looks at the boy

He felt like he seen himself when he's in high school

"Kazama Ren"

Said Ren looking at Shin straight to the eyes

.

"Shin"

Shin replied

.

_Looks like he's a bit 'jealous' at me_

Shin thinks to himself

.

They released their hands

"So..how about we have a drink, I wanna hear your stories in Afrika"

Kumiko asked hopefully,

"Sorry..maybe tomorrow, I need to go home"

Kumiko's face looks a bit disappointed

.

"You're right..you need to greet your family first…."

Ren just watching at their conversation awkwardly,

.

Shin suddenly touch her pouty cheek with his index finger

"Tomorrow, 'kay?"

He said with a playful grin

.

Kumiko sighed, then she gives him a smile

"Tomorrow you'll treat me, okay?!"

She said

.

"Whatever"

Shin took a glance at Ren

"Jya.."

Then leave them

Waving his hand coolly

.

_Finally he's gone…_

.

Kumiko looks at Ren

"Well..let's go…."

She said with a smile

She walks first, and then Ren followed

.

He feels he has a competitor now

A big one….

.

.

.

.

Finally without realizing,

They arrived in front of the Kumiko's house gate

Ren's face shows that he's not in a good mood

The reason why…

.

"And then Shin comes…"

.

"We've arrive"

Ren cuts her stories

.

It's his fault at first

Asking about how's Shin when he's still her student

Kumiko babbling about him endlessly

And he regrets it

.

"Oh..we are…"

Kumiko glances at the family board

Kumiko turns her body so she's in front of him

"Thank you very much, Kazama, for walking me home"

She said with a smile

.

"Do you love him?"

Ren asked bluntly

.

"Eh?who?"

Kumiko looks dumbfounded

.

"That guy earlier…Sawada Shin"

.

"He? Hahaha…no way"

She shakes her hand

.

_Is it?_

She thought to herself

.

"Good to know it?"

Said Kazama with a relieved smile

.

Kumiko becomes confused of his words

.

"Eh?"

.

"Then I have a chance"

He continues

.

Then he walks one step closer to her

Then he kissed her right cheek

.

"Good night"

He whispered with a low seductive tone

.

Kumiko touch her cheek

Her mind still interpreted what's happen earlier

By the time she realized

Kazama already gone

.

.

.

"This is a joke, right...Kazama likes me?"

She said to herself

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day

Kumiko spends the whole day constructing her mind about yesterday incident

Letting her family worried about her

But his grandfather just chuckled

.

Suddenly her cell phone rings

The number is unknown

"Kumiko desu…"

.

Yo!...7 p.m at Kuma's..the others will come too

It's Shin

.

"Oh…okay…"

She replied

.

Do you know what time is it now?

.Kumiko takes a look at the clock on the wall

"It's 6.30 pm"

.

.

.

.

"!! WHAT!! 30 MINUTES AGAIN?!"

She finally snapped back

.

Geez..you're too loud…I'm in front of your house now

.

"WHAT?!"

.

Kumiko quickly runs to the gate

And finds that Shin is there

Still holding his cell phone

Looking at her he closes his cell phone

And then…he chuckles

.

"What's so funny?"

She asked

.

"Just waken up?"

He asked while looking at her outfit

.

Kumiko looks at what she's wearing

.

Pajamas

.

She quickly runs back inside her house

Leaving Shin who's smirking at her state  
then he enters her house

.

While waiting for her to finish bathing

He chats with her families

Kyou, Minoru, Tetsu, Kouzou and her grandfather are really happy to see him again

Asking how was his journey in Afrika

Commented him that he is a man now

Kumiko passes the room with new clothes

Drying her hair with a towel

"What're you talking?"

She asked curiously

Didn't realize the glance Shin was giving

As he sees her state now

With trickles of hair pouring to her milky white skin

And thinks that she looks 'tempting'

.

"Hahaha..we're just talking about when he was in Afrika"

Her grandfather answered with a smile

"Eh? I want to hear it too"

Kumiko complained

"Later when we arrive at Kuma's"

Said Shin

.

"Oh, okay..give me 5 more minutes"

Kumiko quickly runs to her room

And just like she said

After waiting 5 minutes

She is ready to go

.

.

.

"So how're you doing?"

Kumiko starts the conversation

.

"Fine…"

.

"Is it fun there?"

She asked again

.

"There's no fun in becomes a volunteer"

He answered

.

"But…it's a new experience for me…so I can say that it's pretty exciting"

He smiled gently

Looking at his smile, she knows that's a good experience

"So how's your job? I heard you often move to another school"

It's Shin's turn to ask

.

"Well…after helping those boys…The school thinks that they don't need me anymore…"

Her face turns a bit sad

.

"But that's okay…as long as my students can graduate happily"

Her sad face turns to smile

Shin smirks at her

.

'That's what I like from you"

He said

"Oh…so you like me?"

She asked back with a teasing note

.

"Yes"

He answered without hesitation

Leaving Kumiko in state of shock

After leaving her a few steps ahead

He turns his body

"Let's go, Kumiko…"

He didn't called her Yankumi

.

"A..alright…"

She quickly walks to him

And they continues their walk until they reached Kuma's

With awkwardness all along

To be exact

It's Kumiko who's acting awkward

Shin just stays cool as usual

.

To be continued…


End file.
